criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora MacMillon's backstory
For around half of the second season in PetersCorporal's fangame, there was a mystery concerning the case that "ruined" Nora MacMillon's life. Several hints and facts about the story were dropped throughout many cases until the story was finally revealed to the player. Plot overview *Corpse Within The Dead, Case #2 in Blue Coasts: This case marked Nora's introduction, and from the beginning she was shown to be someone with a cold and bitter personality who avoided interacting with people and made sarcastic (and sometimes hurtful) comments towards the other members of her team. George Nearnight said that he may tell the player about Nora's story someday. After the killer was arrested, the team still needed more info about the case so they went to talk to Madeleine Stewart, the prison warden whom Nora said she knew. Madeleine recognised Nora and said she'd changed a lot since "THAT murder case", revealing that a murder was what ruined Nora's life and that both Nora and Madeleine were somehow related to that story. *Hollywoods, Case #5 in Blue Coasts: In this case the player met Nora's husband, Pierre MacMillon. *Snow Bunnies, Case #6 in Blue Coasts: Nora did not appear in this case but the player met Nora's daughter, whose name is Idaho MacMillon. *Slip Of A Tongue, Case #7 in Blue Coasts: This case, just like Nora's first one with the player, was about prisoners on the loose. Nora said that she didn't like cases with escaped prisoners because they reminded her of the one that ruined her life, which was also related to an escaped prisoner. Nora also found out during this case that Pierre was cheating on her, which led to her admitting in front of the player that she did not love Pierre (not only that, but also that she rather hated him). She insinuated that she was only married to him because she wanted a father for Idaho. Hans Rougel had also insinuated in a previous case that Pierre was something that Nora "hates but can't get rid of". George Nearnight also said later that Nora's marriage with Pierre had been a shotgun wedding. Thomas Ravens had to analyze Nora's phone in this case and found out that Nora had browsed the web several times looking for info about the state called Idaho. At first he assumed that Idaho had done it but Nora made it obvious that she was the one interested in the state. She said that Idaho, her daughter, hadn't been actually named after the state. Later, Nora referred to someone as "the man who got killed and made my life miserable", indicating that this man was the victim from that old murder case that ruined her life. She later also said that the same man had taught her a lot about guns and had also taught her to speak Japanese, but he hadn't taught her "about happiness". *Sargassum Slaying, Case #9 in Blue Coasts: During this case, Nora and the player found an old wakizashi (a Japanese sword) with Nora's DNA on it. She tried to make it look like it was just forensic contamination of clues after she came into contact with the wakizashi, but Kyle Montgomery said that her DNA had been there for years, which meant that she had come into contact with the sword a long time ago. He asked her if she had ever been attacked with a wakizashi, and Nora limited herself to not answering the question and wondering where the case victim had gotten the sword from. He had actually bought it from a weapons seller called Abraham Senna. She later said that she had "found that sword after so many years" and that she didn't want to talk about it because the issue made her feel uneasy. The next day, a letter from Pierre MacMillon addressed to his lover was sent to the police headquarters. This made Nora furious, since she did not care about Pierre cheating on her because she hates him, but she felt betrayed because of it being one of the women in her own team, and couldn't help but feel that Pierre and his lover were laughing at her. *Deathblood Whirlpool, Case #10 in Blue Coasts: After the case's killer received their sentence and started screaming in despair, Nora started feeling uneasy and pitied the killer. She said that the way they were "squealing" reminded her of the killer that ruined her life, but that she did not feel pity for that one. *All-Points Bullets, Case #13 in Blue Coasts: After Nora and the player tried to arrest Amanda Sotomayor, she ran away, making Nora remember her tragic past since there was now a runaway criminal since it reminded her of the escaped criminal who had ruined her life. She cried alone for a while but then said that she was ready to keep working since she "wouldn't do the same thing again" and that they needed to find Amanda before she could hurt somebody else. She later arrested Abraham Senna and had a chance to ask him about the wakizashi they had previously found. He said that he had bought it from an old Japanese couple, which Nora seemingly recognized. *The Hottest Girl, Case #14 in Blue Coasts: After finally closing the case of Amanda, Nora said that she owed an explanation to the player about her past. She said that an escaped prisoner had killed her previous partner. That was the reason she didn't want to work with the player after they arrived in Blue Coasts - she didn't want another partner to get close to and later have them disappear from her life. Category:Blue Coasts